Semiconductor manufacturing processes have continued to evolve since the early days of semiconductor technology. Although semiconductor manufacturers are continuing to design and implement new and improved manufacturing processes, data reliability and data integrity remain key concerns for semiconductor based memory systems. Storing data and retrieving stored data are important elements of any memory process. These elements must be efficiently and effectively performed to ensure proper memory device operation. For example, it is crucial that memory devices return data that accurately represents the stored data. If the returned data does not accurately represent what was stored, then data reliability issues may provide insurmountable problems for memory devices, and the hardware or software using the stored data. Many factors including manufacturing variances, environment and operating temperature variances, and physical size may effect memory device operation.
Typically retrieving stored data includes comparing the stored data to a known reference to determine the value of the stored data. Some memory devices compare stored current or voltage values to known reference thresholds to determine the logic state of the stored information. In the case of a multi-cell memory, the process of reading data may involve comparing the voltage or current generated from the stored data to a series of references to determine the value of the generated voltage relative to the references. Because some memory devices compare the stored data to a known reference, it is imperative that the known reference be stable and precise relative to its theoretical value. If the known reference greatly diverges from the known reference then comparison to the stored data may produce erroneous results. Stabilizing the reference may reduce data integrity issues thereby increasing the probability that stored data will always be read accurately.
What is needed, therefore, are devices and methods capable of ensuring a high precision reference threshold. A high precision reference device capable of producing a stable and precise reference threshold may assist to eliminate data integrity issues and increase the probability that data stored in a memory device maintains the correct logical state when retrieved. Additionally, a high precision reference method, system, and device may be capable of counteracting manufacturing inconsistencies to ensure that transistor density escalation will not increase data integrity and reliability issues.